


Reindeer Games

by inkblotfox



Series: Vixen the Reindeer [2]
Category: Original Work, Santa’s Anthro Reindeer
Genre: Christmas, Hermaphrodites, Lactation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Nipple Fuck, Nipple Penetration, Other, Self-Penetration, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: After a job well done, Vixen decides she needs a little extra congratulations before she drifts off to sleep...
Series: Vixen the Reindeer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100075
Kudos: 8





	Reindeer Games

‘Twas the night after Christmas, and in the North Poole, the whole city was snoozing, a rest well-earned from their goal.

Resting in her stable, Vixen stifled a yawn as she undressed for bed, a satisfying exhaustion starting to settle over her from both her yearly sleigh run and the after party that had ensued when they returned. Things had gone smoothly on their magical trek around the world, one of their best runs yet, and the whole team was in their rooms ready to enjoy some well-earned time off. She pulled her heavy coat off and tossed it over the bed post, revealing her heavy harness still secured around her athletic form, the sports bra she wore beneath it soaked in sweat and straining with the effort of holding her lower rack in place. She paused a moment as she caught sight of her reflection, eyeing herself in the full-length mirror that decorated the back of her door.

It was a bit narcissistic, she knew, but she couldn’t help but feel she lived up to her chosen nickname. She certainly felt as fine as a vixen as she admired the way her heavy bust strained her harness, her stomach below hardened by her role into a rather impressive six-pack and her thighs and calves stretching the fabric of her leggings almost transparently thin. Before she knew it, she found herself reaching up to unfasten the clasp between her breasts, letting them spill freely from their constricting prison as she pulled the garment off. Fat nipples stood pert in the North Pole’s natural chill, the dusky pink a stark contrast to her own tawny fur and the black leather of her harness. Clearly, her body wasn’t quite as ready for bed as she thought, though this hardly bothered her - what better way to end the day than some self-love?

She took a moment to seat herself at the foot of her bed, still in full view of the mirror, and took her time pushing the straps of her harness to either side of her impressive chest, admiring her half-naked form with amorous eyes. One hand trailed through her fur, dainty fingers dragging from the nape of her neck down through the valley of her breasts, imagining some mystery lover doing the same as she kept her eyes trained on her reflection. She lingered on her belly, gently tracing her way around her naval and admiring the way her leggings strained in a new way in response to her teasing, her own special Christmas package threatening to burst through its wrapping and drawing a throaty moan from her lips.

Vixen was tempted to pull her leggings down then and there, to free herself from the confines of the fabric altogether. But the sight of the fabric straining under the pressure, a growing dampness building between her generous thighs, was far more satisfying. Not to mention, the way her swelling member hung between her legs had the fabric holding it firmly against her plump cunt lips, adding to the growing pleasure trembling through her body. Reluctantly, she let her hands move back up her body to grope and kneed her breasts, tugging and milking her thick nipples and sighing as she felt her sweet milk start to dribble from each teat. A naughty grin started to spread across her muzzle as she took the teasing further.

She’d only just recently discovered just how pliable her breasts really were - especially her thick nipples. She’d never considered trying to insert anything into them until she’d been in the shower, when she’d accidentally managers to hook her finger into one’s snug embrace. Since then, she’d been enraptured with it, often working one or two fingers into the newfound orifice and savoring the strange and pleasant sensation of milking her breasts from within the snug flesh, slowly pushing her limits for just how much she could push into them. She watched herself in the mirror, admiring the way the dark pink skin stretched around her invading digits, milk leaking out between her fingers as she shuddered with pleasure. So far, the most she’d managed was three fingered in each breast, but tonight... naughty ideas raced through her mind as she reluctantly pulled her left hand from her tit, leaving the sensitive test gaping just slightly and drooling milk down her chest as she let her touch wander back down between her legs.

The thick flesh coiled between her thighs bulged obscenely against its prison, even only half-erect. She’d barely let her fingertips drag along the lump before the fabric gave way, tearing right down to her fluffy white tail and letting her thick cock flop out against the edge of the bed. The sight alone was enough to make her moan - hanging down to her knees and thick as her wrist, the blunt head oozing pre and glistening with her pussy juices. As her other hand continued fingering her nipple, she found herself reaching down to guide the spongey head of her cock back under itself, shuddering with need as she coaxed the tip under her balls to push against her cunt lips. She stopped only to grab a few pillows to prop herself up, parting her legs as wide as they would go before continuing.

Vixen could only imagine being caught now, three fingers milking her tit from the inside out as she slowly pushed her thick cock head past her puffy lower lips, shivers running up her spine as she watched the throbbing length slowly disappear under her balls. She couldn’t get as deep into herself as she would have liked - even now, it was a struggle to keep the hardening flesh far enough down - but the nearly overstimulating feeling of fucking herself, watching the act of narcissistic self-love in the mirror... She tossed her head back with a moan. Normally, this would have been enough for her. The simple threat of breeding her own cunt was enough to have her balls churning, but tonight? She spread her fingers, admiring the way her nipple gaped open around it as she savored the sensation. Tonight, she needed to feel her cum elsewhere.

The horny reindeer gasped as her cock slipped free of her at last, her nectar splattering across the sheets and over the floor as her cock stood proudly ahead of her. She was already so close to climax, she was painfully tempted to jerk herself to completion, but she held herself back, tenderly stroking her fingertips over the trembling wet flesh before slowly guiding it up towards her chest. A hiss escaped Vixen’s lips as she ground her flaring head against her gaped nipple, holding the sensitive orifice gaped as far as she could as she guided her way in.

“Ohhhh fuuuuck...” she groaned as the first inch sank in. Her eyes darted back and forth from the mirror to her breasts as she rolled her hips upwards, slowly letting her thick length sink into her plush tit, fighting not to sing out to the whole building for how good it felt. Her milk drooled out in thick rivulets down the length of her cock as she reached one hand down to grope her balls and tease her drooling cunt, the other frantically fingering her other nipple as she gave fully into the act. Sensual strokes gave quick way to needy thrusts, her bed squeaking under her as she pumped her way in and out of her heavy breast, fingers working in and out of whatever she could reach as she raced closer and closer to that final high, until-

“Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck yessssss~!” She moaned languidly as she felt the first warm burst of cum gush into her waiting tit, the flesh swelling slightly with each burst of sticky cum she pumped into herself. She was nearly doubled over herself as she rode out the high, no longer caring who heard her cries as she milked herself in every way she could, shuddering and sobbing until she fell back against the bed, feeling completely drained in every way. Vision white, she felt the last ropes of her spunk splatter over her chest and face, her breathing ragged as she nearly passed out in the aftermath.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, panting and moaning as she slowly came down from her high. Slowly, Vixen focused her blurry gaze on the mirror, admiring the absolute mess she’d made with glowing satisfaction. Cum and milk leaked from her swollen tit, both nipples gaping from her tender abuse while her cock lay flaccid against her sloppy belly, still oozing cum into her fur in a sticky mess. She ran her fingers through the pooling mess languidly before bringing her fingers to her lips, licking them clean as she wrapped her long tongue lewdly around her fingers.

She would probably regret not cleaning herself up in the morning, but tonight? Tonight, she was satisfied dozing off with her fluids soaking into her fur, daydreaming about someone wandering in and admiring her in the way she admired her form, and being as aroused as she was by the sight of another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Raikissu on Twitter for her turbo horny energy inspiring me to write this. Happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
